


Stay Behind Me

by toomuchtoosoon1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cockblock Liam, M/M, Some jealous Brett, puppy eyed Corey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calling Scott probably would’ve been the smartest thing to do, but when he finally has a hand around Corey’s wrist about to drag him out of the club and get him to Scott, he nearly drops his phone because standing there in the darkened doorway is mister tall, despicably handsome, blond Greek god of a werewolf himself, staring daggers at Corey.<br/>Mason drops Corey’s wrist, eyes too wide and too bright.</p><p>“Brett…?”</p><p>Brett’s eyes soften, switching back to Mason’s as he stepped further into the room.</p><p>“Why do you insist on being some sort of supernatural detective…?” He stares down at Mason with his arms crossed, shirt pulling taunt around the bulge of his biceps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for protective Brett, and Mason just always seems to find himself in some sort of trouble, so why not?

He knows it’s probably not the smartest thing to go back to Sinema, but he couldn’t help it..His curiosity for everything supernatural would probably be the thing that would kill him, and Brett or Liam weren’t here to save his ass. But for right now he was a little preoccupied with a sad drunken Corey who had chugged his drink then let the glass break into pieces against the hard tiled ground.

 

It was kinda depressing to see someone as adorable as Corey all inside out tumbling with his emotions bubbling to the surface.

 

He slowly walks through the doorway letting the beads glide against his shoulders before falling off of him in a small jingle sound alerting Corey to another presence.

 

The way Corey flinches makes Mason frown.

 

“Are you okay..?”

 

Corey looks at him eye to eye and then they suddenly drift up and down Mason’s body appreciatively, expression clouding over in a rather obvious fog of lust.

“Now I am.”

 

And then seconds later Corey is leaning forward crowding against Mason, intent clear as his breath gets close enough to graze Mason’s lips before Mason puts his hands against his chest pushing lightly with a worried look.

 

Corey looks at him confused, recognition only showing in his eyes when Mason gently rolls up the sleeve to his shirt looking up at him, big brown eyes searching.

 

“You’re not hurt…you’re completely healed aren’t you….?”

 

Corey looks at him like somebody had just stolen his puppy; eyes glazed over, his lip quivering, and Mason has to bite back the curse forming in the back of his throat.

 

_Another Chimera_

 

Calling Scott probably would’ve been the smartest thing to do, but when he finally has a hand around Corey’s wrist about to drag him out of the club and get him to Scott, he nearly drops his phone because standing there in the darkened doorway is mister tall, despicably handsome, blond Greek god of a werewolf himself staring daggers at Corey.

 

Mason drops Corey’s wrist, his eyes too wide and too bright.

 

“Brett…?”

 

Brett’s eyes soften, switching back to Mason’s as he stepped further into the room.

 

“Why do you insist on being some sort of supernatural detective…?” He stares down at Mason with his arms crossed, shirt pulling taunt around the bulge of his biceps.

 

Mason raises an eyebrow, fingers sliding against the back of his phone as he forced it back down into his pocket.

 

“What are you talking about??..No more importantly what are you doing here?” He questions, ignoring how ridiculously scared Corey probably looks behind him right now.

 

Brett’s expression hardens, eyes flashing gold as he stares down at Corey. Mason’s heart stutters in his chest and out of reflex he puts a hand out onto the middle of Brett’s chest to keep him from cornering him and Corey because that look in his eyes was nothing friendly. In another world Mason would be fanning himself over how hot Brett actually looks right now, but the circumstance couldn’t have be any worse.

 

“Brett-“

 

“What is he?”

 

Mason shakes his head, turning around to look at Corey only to be greeted by a pair of fangs and scales, eyes an unnatural out of this world color and Mason nearly trips over his own feet as his heart threatens to jump out of his chest in an attempt to get away from whatever Corey had become.

 

Seconds later a hand shoots out and he finds himself being pulled into Brett’s chest, head stuffed into a wall of warm skin under a thin layer of cotton that smells all too much of cologne and sweat as it swims circles around Mason’s senses, teetering on the edge of danger and attraction.

 

A deep growl resonates in Brett’s chest and it reverberates into Mason’s core as he looks up at Brett whose eyes shine bright gold in a challenge, mouth full of sharp canines, his hand holding tight across Mason’s back, keeping him in place until moments later when his clawed hand ravels into the back Mason’s shirt pulling him off and behind him, putting a barrier between him and Corey.

 

All signs point to an altercation as they both get into a defensive position and Mason wants so badly to scream for them to stop, but the words stay jumbled behind closed lips when Brett glances back slightly, voice thick and deep against the rambunctious music thumping through the club.

 

“Stay behind me.”

 

But Corey obviously has other plans for him, attempting to escape by jumping into the air over Brett and in front of Mason who pushes harshly against his chest, pushing him back just about a foot before backing away, eyes widening when  Corey launches forwards again and latches onto his wrist, pulling him forwards with clawed hands wrapped tight around his hand.

 

Mason’s breath gets caught in his throat as he tries to force his hand back, eyes widening when over Corey’s head he can see Brett charging at them, eyes like that of a predator that’s found its one and only prey.

 

Mason can’t see the scared out of his mind Corey anymore because now all that’s there is an animalistic hungry gaze that’s threatening to attack. He doesn’t even hear the beads jingling against the doorway, shrinking back when Brett gets close enough to dig his claws into Corey’s arm with growl, breathing sharply through his nose when Corey drops Mason’s hand  with a pained howl, losing his footing as Brett slams him into a wall.

 

Its only then that Mason notices Liam and Scott in the room, Scott hurriedly sprinting over to where Brett had Corey unconscious against the wall, eyeing him as if to make sure Corey was unresponsive and wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon.

 

Mason turns to Liam looking around the room stunned before speaking.

 

“What..?....When did you guys get here..?”

 

Liam glances over to the wall where Scott had put his hand on Brett’s shoulder not even flinching when he barred his teeth. Seconds later Brett is shifting back to his human form, dropping Corey in the process and looking somewhat relieved at Scott’s presence.

 

“Like two minutes ago…I followed your scent here..”

 

Mason rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“Really Liam…?”

 

Liam elbowed him in his ribs, jumping back when Mason’s hands came up to swat at his arms.

 

“What??....Its not like I was the only one following you.” His voice carries over Mason’s shoulder obviously not directed at Mason himself.

 

Liam slides out from between them with a grumble passing over his lips as he steps over to where Scott was picking Corey off the ground and onto his back.

 

Then Brett comes into view, hair a little wild shirt a little torn in some places but still looking terribly hot as usual. He takes a few steps forwards all the while staring down at Mason with an amused look on his face.

 

“How about you stay away from Sinema and supernatural kids who wanna eat your heart out?” He says it so smugly Mason bites back the urge to slap him upside his head.

 

“So I guess that means I should stay away from you? Because you’re probably the most closest synonym to either of those categories. “ Mason teeters on the edge of being annoyed and wanting so badly to pull Brett into some abandoned corner in the club  and let him eat his heart out, from his lips all the way down, because he’s pretty sure Brett can smell the attraction radiating off of him.

 

Brett steps closer with a small smile, his shadow falling over Mason and covering him in a dark light. He looks like he’s about to say something, but they’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat quite loudly.

 

Brett rolls his eyes, glaring down at Liam who stands to the side of them, just behind Scott who’s already passed through the doorway with Corey still unconscious on his back.

 

“What do you want Liam?” Brett sounds extremely exasperated and Mason thinks about escaping through the door with Brett’s hand in his and finding someplace Liam would never be able to pluck them from. Because for god’s sake Liam would probably have a fit if he and Brett ever officially got together.

 

They always had their two seconds of flirting or being near making out when Liam always decided to pop out of nowhere and be the little cock block he was.

 

“Not tonight Talbot, we have a huge geometry test tomorrow and Mason is helping me study for it.”

 

Mason chuckles, shaking his head at Brett with a smile, his laughter springing though the air when at the most random chance possible Brett quickly shoves Liam across the room, then scoops Mason onto his back with a smirk, shooting out of the room at werewolf speed saying something along the lines of having Mason back by midnight.

 

Liam picks himself off the ground, dusting the dirt off of his pants and rubbing a hand against his head where it thudded with pain before quickly subsiding.

 

“Damn you Brett.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
